Save Me One More Time
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: He heard the door exploding off it's hinges, it appearing weightless in the demon's power as they entered..Takes off from season 3SPOILERS and i redid the scene,LIMPSam, protect Dean.Demons plans of taking out Sam change, but an 'old friend' puts it rite
1. Chapter 1Bitter revelations

**Okay...i haven't really added much on here for a while-and i'm feeling kinda down for it, lol.**

**BUT considering season 3 just aired for all the damn lucky Americans lol, we gotta wait a while huh...(hearty sigh)**

**(POUTS) ...so im honoured to bring in a spoiler from season 3's 'The Magnificant Seven'**

**And if you've read up to here --- and don't want spoilerings of season 3, or saving yourself for it, stop reading, cos i'm revealing lolz xxx**

**Warning: SPOILERS for season 3 first eppy- The Magnificant Seven.Mature language LIMPSAM! and protective Dean-although he doesn't seem to be all that protective this seaosn-especially when the evil 3 demons crowded him!!! unfair ppl!**

**Summary: He heard the door exploding off it's hinges, it appearing weightless in the demon's power as they entered...he knew what they wanted, he was scared as hell...who wouldn't hold a grudge for your family putting most of the evil back into hell-yeah he was loved.**

**Then they saw through his defences and the shit hit the fan. WARNING season 3 spoilers!!!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, you ask me again the same ol' question, in the words of Dean and Sam Winchester: "Get off my friggin back! I don't got no rights to nothin!!!!-well of the words of me...depress me further world but god-dangit! I don't own em-if i did, i would share (wink) ;) this goes a bit different to the actual eppy, so no missaps or mis interpratations-not following the eppy directly-lol i tweaked it a bit...okay...a lot kinda lol.**

**Okay...on with the show...story thing!!!! oh and sorry up front for typo's or spelling/grammer mistakes...its all me and my lack of microsoft word, lol ha wordpad works they say...my ass!**

**lol take care and those of you out there who like hate mondays and every other day that ends in 'y'-i'm with ya, all the way-ha!**

**Save Me One More Time**

The resounding thud padded off the walls almost gaining intensity when it reached his ears, spinning, seeing the thick steel door flung to the opposite wall in crumbs.

Brown hair waved in presence of invisibale wind, un-natural and silenced when the three figuires entered the room with authority and an air of calmness only dark beings share.

Hazel eyes grew wider as their eyes in unison flicked the darkest black, reflecting pain and fear and the unknown into the room, now oddly cold, he shivered.

"HERE'S JOHNNY" the first, and tallest man shouted with rage and collectiveness of a mad man, well...demons kinda were..are...well plainly and simple mad and evil so..yeah that fits.

The reference to the movie didn't scare Sam, he'd seen 'The Shining' dozens of times with Dean and his dad, but the way the man eyed him as if the next chop would be Sam's head, and he liked that thought very much, goosebumps formed under his light jacket when he felt the Demon bore into him, suddenly feeling violated and intruded.

Sam brought in his first line of defence, unscrewing the cap of the blessed flask with his survival to get rid of three demons with a single small flask of holy water, the demons stared at his hands-holding the flask nervously, shaking and smirked. The odds were against the boy now.

They walked forward in unison, great as if the eyes didn't creep Sam out already. he felt hope as they dared under the ceiling version of his devil's trap. suddenly stopping and raising his hand, what seemed to be the leader of the three smirked lopsidedly and glanced up at the drawn trap, smirking again he chilled Sam's core.

"Shit!" he ground out with cold breath. This plan was soooooo majorly fucked up!

"C'mon..." Sam lost the breath he was holding into frosted air. "You really think something like that.." he gestured the ceiling briefly "is going to stop something like me...i mean.. Me?" he added the petulence and gave himself an air of kingdom, great fucking pride had to pick me...stupid seven sins.

Sam flinched at the careless tone. In a shaky breath Sam spoke slowly "let me guess...your pride" Sam didn't question it.

Sam smiled, although it never met those cheery dimples, nor his warming eyes but cold even glare.

The demon lifted a hand and waved, effectively breaking a straight crack and ripping a peice of ceiling out as he destroyed the Devil's trap.

Dust rained down upon them, Sam hitched a breath as plastor caught in his throat.

He swallowed hard-now all his defences were fucked.

Dean?

"The root of all sins" It chided, so proud of itself-go figuire. "You..." It edged ever closer, clsoing the distance on Sam, who stepped back into vertical "Are Sam Winchester..." Sneering, it laughed and Sam fought to stay in control not let his rushing blood or fear show-he didn't do very well at hiding that. "That's right I've heard of you...we've all heard of you" The other demons stood just an inch behind their leader now, Sam sized up their faces, he couldn't tell which sin's they were...he didn't want to find out.

"Prodigy?..." He blinked and mashed hip lips together in thought, admiring. "The boy king!" It raged, smile gone.It sized Sam up thinking, "I gotta say, looking at you now...don't believe the hype" He scowled.

another step, forward un-natural speed, it seethed "You think...I'm gonna bow down to you!" it looked on in pity "A cut-rate, piss-poor human, like you" Pity."I have my pride after all" It grinned, flattering itself with insane audicity. Sam half smirked, ridiculous-this guy thinks he's god or something.

It frowned, in thought.

"And now, with your yellow-eyed friend dead.." he stepped closer, Sam shifted, but they surrounded. "I don't really have to do a damn thing now do i?..." It smiled isanely.

Sam shifted left, the female closed in. Sam's breathing quick and sharp.

He was cornered.

Sam flinched when his heart missed a beat with it's next words.

"Your fair game now boy...and it's open season" It sneered meliciously. All the demons barely an inch from him. Its eyes grew wide then narrowed in on its prey. 'Gotcha'

SHIT!

Something moved in the dim light, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, resting. It jerked violently and he whipped around to meet plastored brick with his head.

The resounding crack made black spots dance from his vision, not to mention the torn grunt from the violent shrug.

if thats all a shrug could do...please no punches.

Another hand, then two more pairs, spun him round again, eyes darting wildly, breathing harsh intakes.

Thye pulled him down with such force, he felt his own head swing back, then down on the concrete floor, as a mop of hair fell.

He honestly thought he wouldn't get up.

The pained grunts and moans echoed loudly in his still throbbing head...strong or what?

before Sam could registor, the pride demon swung him up in one fel sweep and wrapped a tighenting elbow and arm around Sam's neck with a cry of alrm and harsh gasping breaths. he felt his throat tighten slowly, the demon could break it, but all the more pain to endure the slower...slower and slower it tightened until Sam didn't even feel his lungs burn anymore.

Tight hands held his ams down to prevent the agonizing strangle-how many things want to strangle me??

A final hitch of air left his depriving mouth, his glazed and pian induced eyes watched the demons taunting him. he realized the threat was not to be killing him-well not now anyway.

"Gaaahhhh...ah..." Sam fought to free his arms from the demons hold but on his knees, 3 demons pinning you down, and choking you-he was at odds the least you could say.

Another quick jolt of pain ignited his neck when the demon turned slightly, pulling muscles and bone, veins and nerves taught.

"Ah..." A slightly reddoning face..he saw the female smile at him cruelly before he felt the jerk of tighter hands on his neck and light left him.

Pain still registered.

Eyes filled with unshed tears and struggle slowly dimmed to half shut, then slipped closed, his body limp as the demon let go.

It smiled and smoothed down its clothes and suit, straightening it's tie, and gesturing for the other demon to check the boy.

Sam's body laid arkwardly on his back, head lolled to one side, his throat already an ugly blue and purple marring bruising from the intense ferociy of pain the demons inflicted.

"We have the bait...let's catch a bigger winner with this one" he knocked Sam's foot with his own high polished shoes. even the demon had to admit Sam had taken longer than a normal host to lose conciousness, and his struggle to stay here..fight back-Even pride had to admit Sam was strong and he felt a certain jealousy over that fact.

The remaining demon, the female and the other guy grabbed each of Sam's arms and dragged him through where they busted the door down, over broken wall and glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Bobby, Tamera and Dean had finished their exorcisms, they were looking for a few more...after all they got Envy, and lust..the fat guy and the one possessing Tamera's love.

3 more to go.

Dean saw Bobby first, then Tamera both looking victroiuos.

"I got one"

"me too"

"Well i got another, and with that other guy we brought here...makes four. where the hells the other three"

All three hunteres looked on in unison, "Sam"

Dean's heart jack hammered in his chest, stomach dropping violently.

Dean back peddled down the stairs to find his brother, it sucked if the deal you made didn't even cover some of a year for your brothers life.

"OHHH DDEEEE-AAAANNN...I've got a little present for you to see...all wrapped up" Pride anounced at the bottom end of the hallway.

Dean ran so fast down the stairs, his heart leaping in his chest to what they had done to his brother.

he stopped sickenly when he saw three demons he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting...Sam did-shit shit shit!!!

"Dean...oh Bobby, tamera what a pleasant surprise...you've all gathered just for me...aw that is just too good" The demon smirked.

"let me guess...Pride" Dean ground out.

"Oh, what a good guess...Sammy said the same thing" the demon held a hand to its hosts chest in mock.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean stomped forward, green eyes blazing fire.

"I don't like the word 'hell' Dean, why i'm here...out"

"Answer the fucking QUESTION" Dean soared.

The demons hand twitched and Dean saw the other two move left toward the basement and lazily drag Sam, half standing due to their firm holds.Hands bound together in front of him.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, features crumbling, the night when Sam...when he...it all came back.

"OH he's alive Dean...but just barely.." it made and inch gap between its fingers. Then snapped them shut. "life is so fragile sometimes" It smiled.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked suddenly, laying a comforting hand on the breaking Winchester.

"freedom...but tonight is not exactly how i'd of seen things going...lay off us...he'll live" The demon grabbed Sam's chin and leaned in close.

"Don't freaking touch him!" Dean shouted, the noise vibrating the wooden boards beneath and around him, an echo of the anger he felt.

Dean got a glimpse of the purple and blue bruising over Sam's neck and collarbone, he winced in sympathy, the demon moving to show Dean the colours he made...He had no choice.

"Your free...now put him down" Dean said defeatedly.

the demons all smirked...'Bingo' "I want a little fun first" It cocked it's head to the side and smiled hatingly at Sam. "he hasn't woken up yet"

"SAMMY" Dean ran at the demons as fast as he could, nothing would stop him, he was too late in getting there last time, he ran faster...

**lol, sorry to end at such a cliffy but wooooooooooooooooooooo lol, more soooooooooooooooooooobnnnn**

**wellas soon as i can lol xxxxxxxxxxx**

**have a gr8 day, and i only asked that you liked my evil lil twist lol-more to come xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks for reading this far-and if you didn't want a spoiler but gave in anyway...and read this-lol go on wacth the vid too!!! hahah let yourself gooo**

**loe u all and many thans to those who do read and review to my stories, i know i have never got back to anyone but i want to say they swell my heart with pride-argh im demon! lol and they make it so much more fun to write cos im not just giving in to my needs to write but make you gals happy too, and guys lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2Revenge comes in greater forms

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO lol, okaiiiiiii so another chapter.**

**same old i i don't own em, and all and the summary is in the first chapter lol.**

**The story's longer if i miss out thoise bits heheh more to focus on, lol longer the chapter better i feel, haha and the more you read hopefully the more you like...yes??...no??...maybe?**

**lol sooooooooooo on with chapter 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**chapter 2: Revenge comes in greater forms.**

**Previously on Supernatural.**

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, features crumbling, the night when Sam...when he...it all came back.

"OH he's alive Dean...but just barely.." it made and inch gap between its fingers. Then snapped them shut. "life is so fragile sometimes" It smiled.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked suddenly, laying a comforting hand on the breaking Winchester.

"freedom...but tonight is not exactly how i'd of seen things going...lay off us...he'll live" The demon grabbed Sam's chin and leaned in close.

"Don't freaking touch him!" Dean shouted, the noise vibrating the wooden boards beneath and around him, an echo of the anger he felt.

Dean got a glimpse of the purple and blue bruising over Sam's neck and collarbone, he winced in sympathy, the demon moving to show Dean the colours he made...He had no choice.

"Your free...now put him down" Dean said defeatedly.

the demons all smirked...'Bingo' "I want a little fun first" It cocked it's head to the side and smiled hatingly at Sam. "he hasn't woken up yet"

"SAMMY" Dean ran at the demons as fast as he could, nothing would stop him, he was too late in getting there last time, he ran faster...

NOW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride smirked devilishly, hate marring it's features, a feature Dean just wanted to rip off.

With one hand raised, Dean felt himsef stop midstep, as if a glass barrier was in front of him.

damn demon powers!

"Hush now...you'll wake him. Your not going to ruin my fun Dean, and I want my revenge..." It's face darkened immeasurably.

"What revenge...I've done nothing to you!" Dean yelled. which was true...kinda. His face showing anger even in the halted run, the demon giving him no where to move, not forward anyway.

"Your father is what..."

"Your kind are from medieval, middle ages, how the hell can you blame him, how-" Dean was cut off as anger rose in the sinners and Pride jerked Sam toward him, holding him with one arm underneath Sam's armpits and across his still rising chest. The young man's legs bent beneath him.

"We've gotten out before Dean...he's sent me back before" The demon taunted, he leaned into Sam's ear whispering hushed Latin, Sam moaned in his unconciuos state.

Dean covered his anger, he was not going to risk Sam, not ever again.

Eyes rolled beneath closed lids as Sam began to stir.

"That's it Sammy...c'mon and see for yourself" Pride snickered.

Eyes flashed open in such intensity, grew wide at his leaniant stance and powerful grip, not to mention Dean's and Bobby's terrified glances of 'oh shit' diected his way.

Sam found his leg and jumped up, trying to run away from the danger he knew was holding him.

Even though Sam was tall, the demon rose a few more inches and yanked up around Sam's chest expelling his air when the youngster tried to take off.

The struggle didn't last long, the demon's grasp holding tightly, and unyeilding.

"Sam, don't struggle...your the important leverage" Pride whispered loud enough for everyone to catch.

A growl was low in Dean's throat, Sam grunted when Pride's other hand shot to cover his mouth, gasping, the hand pulled back, Sam's hair flat against the danger's chest.

Breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself, he felt the ache in his neck.

His hand swung out to fight back but wern't much use tied, only waving them to get balance as his momentum was pushed and pulled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh...when i remove my hand, i don't want you to scream, understand?"

Sam's wide eyed gaze hit Dean's own terror, they both knew the pain wasn't over yet. He tried to loosen the bonds, tried to reach the 3 inch blessed knife that might do at least some damage, but that was attached to his belt, they'd see right now.

The hand released its burning grip, leaving red marks ecthed across Sam's young, scared face.

However, the surrounding arm on his chest holding him close and up didn't ease but tightened, Sam winced but tried to hide the fear.

With super fast speed and strength the arm made an echoed 'cracking' sound around Sam's upper torso, effectively breaking a rib or...all of them?

"SAM" Dean said with envy.

Sam's shocked intake and muted scream as the hand again covered his mouth and held a thumb and forefinger to his nose, blcoking air.

Sam writhed beneath, but lacked the energy when the all too familiar tightening covered his chest and his body sank down, the demon remaining a hold.

"You son of a bitch! I swear with everything in me I'm gonna rip you apart!" Dean's tears did nothing to chase away the absoloute hatred in him, pure envy roiling off him in overwhelming waves.

"Come get me then..." Dean tried again to surge forward, only for that stupid glass trick again stopping him. "Thought so" It teased.

Still no air supply and burning lungs not to mention ribs, Sam's head drooped nearly touching his beaten torso. _Unconcious._

The demon laid the younger man on the floor then stood up, straightening his suit again and smoothing his tie, he flexed his hands and gleamed at the eldest Winchester.

"Your dead" Dean lowly, and threateningly growled.

Unaware of eyes on him, Sam remained still, the knife he swiped from his belt when he sat, now clutched firmly in his hands, he just had to wait for the right timing.

Rustling movement and voices caught his attention as the demon stood, if he opened his eye a slit, it's legs vertical from his tied hands.

With renewed momentum and adrenaline, the need to escape and be with Dean, safe again. Sam swung up suddenly, knife placed betwen sold grips and plunged upward into the demons thigh, he pulled down ripping through the skin when a backhand hit his cheek, making a shallow cut and he fell back, stunned.

Pride tore the blade from his leg, the hosts blood draining through its new and designer trousers. His face bent forward, eyes lightening black then red. You could say pissed.

Sam rolled, Crawled over to Dean, still helpless. Strong hands pulled him back up and fired him backwards against the far wall, where he'd just escaped from.

A dulling thud, and calloused breathing hitched his heart beat when the first layer of plaster broke and he slid to the floor, a mixture of blood and dints in the broken wall above. Ribs throbbing in sync with his heart, headache too and fuzzing vision. He tried to breathe.

"Teach you son...to mess with me!" It ephasized the word 'me' again with authority.

Bleary unfocused eyes glanced up, blood from his split lip on his chin, down his neck.

Laboured breathing slowed, calmed then gained courage to talk.

"Your nothing...you've nothing to be proud about" Sam sarcastically said, voice raspy and unsure. but his eyes stayed strong and his posture defiant.

The demon turned up it's lips, disgusted. "You'll learn" It warned, low and cold.

Dean had to flinch at that, Sam was being like him, and it was gonna get him killed, there wasn't a damn thing he could to do to help either!

Before Dean could voice his warning the demon grabbed Sam's hair in a vice like fist and dragged up slowly up.

Sam grunted and growled low in his throat as the force, the fist intwined with tufts of hair, pulled and ripped up under the weight, he was too tired to lift himself and the strain on his breathing from his injured ribs wasn't helping him much.

"Let GO of him!" Dean yelled again, this time managing to step one foot fully forward as the demon's holds were occupied to his brother.

Who by the way didn't look all too good.

"You...of all people think your kind is better than mine!" It spat hatefully, Sam's eyes scrunched up in pain, mouth open in a silent scream.

Sam had risen to his full height now but the demon carried on lifting by his hair.

"ah..." he gasped "yes!" Sam spat back, literally on the demons face. It dropped him, so Sam's feet touched the floor

It picked up the bloody knife from the floor, smeared the blood on a hankercheif from it's host's left jacket pocket and dropped the crimson blotted tissue.

The knife wasn't long in length, bit it would sure feel bad, considering it was blessed-didn't that have any effect on the demon at all?

Sam began to sink again, the other 2 demon's grabbed an arm each pinning him to broken plaster and dry wall while also holding him up.

Dean was proud, sure to hell and back he was damn proud, but Sam wasn't helping any of them if he got too hurt in this piss-ass battle version, the demons cheated on.

But when was fair ever used in a demon battle?

Sam eyed the knife, his bangs flopping in his face when he breathed, in...out...in...out.

"I'm going to tear your skin off...strip by strip. I'm going to make pain become your life!" It yelled in his face, Sam turned away clenching his eyes shut.

The female harshly shoved his face forward again, to her master, root of all sins so he said.

Sam was prepared to spit agian this close range but the knife came quickly and stopped just biting the skin on his neck.

He moved his head back forcefully, away from the blade. "Go ahead and kill me...there isn't much of a life when your brother goes in less than a year" Sam whispered only to the demon, and it could tell boring into his hazel depths, Sam meant that.

The knife bit closer, drawing a line of blood.

"But i can hurt you...first" It sneered an angry leer.

Dean and Bobby, with their new found hunter Tamera watched helplessly, unable to help at all, unable to move.

The demon drew back, ready to aim the final blow, Sam kicked outward, missing the knife plummeted throught flesh with a scream of pain and fire.

Sam dropped, and halted. Glanced back then tried to stand and walk towards Dean.

Shuffling and stumbling he made it so close.

The demon stood stock still...Knife thrust through it's male counterpart, eyes bleeding black smoke, red blood. The knife touched through plaster and brick, the third Demons face mashed. Dead.

"2 to go" Sam cheered as he reached Dean's foot, and carried on.

The female glanced at her leader, staring at the dead human form, as though in sadness he died by his own hand. Regretting almost.

"yeah but which one was he? we got lust, envy and gluttony, not to mention wrath, so who's the girl? then that dude...great she has to be greed or sloth...not to mention pride over there" Dean quipped, he bnt down to help Sam up, only managing to be dragged down with him.

"Let's say sloth huh?...Greed is over my head right now" Sam sighed.

Too bad no-one was watching the demons. They now faced the Winchesters, Eyes seething red and black. Man high level demons from hundreds of years ago were badass.

pride through the blade withy conviction and delicate accuracy as he'd known. Sam reacted first, pulling Dean to face him in a spin byt his collar of his leather jacket and then pushing him backwards, but all too slow when the made hits its intended mark and both brother thudded to the floor.

Sam cried out.

Dean looked up to a clenched face and heavy breathing by his younger brother, who slid off him lazily.

"Sam?" Dean asked fearful of is reply, or lack of.

"Ah...son of a bitch!" Sam swallowed hard.

Dean eased himself up, Bobby and Tamera ran forward with holy water blazing in buckets and spewed the lot.

The demons flinched then sizzled from the sting. they smiled and flashed out of place with a blink.

They all knew it wasn't at all over yet.

Dean kneeled in front of Sam, beginning to lean him over onto his back when Sam gasped and shouted in alarm.

"NO...NO DEAN don't!" Sam pleaded, eyes wide, still tied hands searching to hold onto Dean somehow.

"What?...what is it?" Dean asked caustiously, Bobby walked past scanning over the rest of the house, shotgun high.

Tamera the other side and levels.

"Ahh..." Sam squirmed, he rolled onto his stomache and asked Dean to 'take it out' so innoccently Dean didn't know what was happening until he saw his brothers own blade handle jutting from his shoulder.

"AWW man!" Dean said, annoyed, frustrated, tired.

Dean firmly held Sam still and ripped the narrow and short spike out with a tearing sound, and strangled cry and hiss of pain. Sam fell still beneath his trembling finger for a moment, breathing deeply.

Dean sighed.

"t'is bad?" came a muffled question.

It took Dean a second to realize Sam wasn't out yet and answered simply. "no...but there's a lot of blood" Dean sighed again. It wasn't really bad, but it shouldn't have happened.

"Thanks" Sam sighed, then again rolled onto his back. Starring at Dean with large twinkling eyes.

Dean smiled solemly.

"They'll be back Sammy" Dean regretably informed.

"I know, i'm sorry but they saw the trap...3 of em..ya' know..." he trailed off, breathless.

"can you stand?"

"Yeah...just gimmie a bit...'kay" Sam weakly smiled.

Dean's mind screamed. _Dean help him you fool? he looks like he's dying all over again! Do something, say something! do your job!_

Sam moaned a little.

"hey..you okay?" Edgy. Dean shifted.

"Believe it or not...headache" Sam smiled softly.

Dean held out a hand to help Sam up just in time when he heard the front door burst open, and 6 pairs of feet stomp through the house, gunfire and Bobby's yells.

"FUCK!"

**hahahaha...hhehehehehehe sorry to leave it at a cliffie but, lol i hoped you enjoyed me sn fans lol xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hehe oh and the weirdest thing about this eppy, i went on g00gle to like search the seven sins-lol i dont know what the seven were called, and this sin questionaire came up, lol so i took it the this is my result, exceot it freaked me out, cos the villan was Pride after all...**

Your sin has been measured. You have committed many sins, but **Pride** is the mortal sin that has done you in. Just below, discover your full sinful breakdown and learn what it is about you that codemns you to hell.

lol, i freaked hehe

well have a great day, and i'll update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thank you for the wonderful reviews, my heart beams with joy!


	3. Chapter 3 Not all's said and done

**why, heloooo again my friends heheh xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ooohh lol another day to go till supernatural second eppy of season 3 !!!! lol, only for you Americans tho, lol-damn brits suck!**

**oOOHHHHHHHHHH i have got to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...A HUGE gi-gor-mic response to everyone who reviewed, read or even thought about reviewing this story, and its chapters xxxxxxxxxxxx i was so amazed at the result, so thank you sooo muhc with a lot of heartfelt from lil me lol xxxx**

**Anyway i owe you guys a 3rd chapter, maybe up to a 10th-who knows lol.**

**Thanks for all you lovely comments, i needed an oxygen mask on some of em-you guys know how to flatter-oh and it's possible to review yourself haha, lol i told myself it was bad, bad me an i had to do better lol xxxx**

**Again thank-in-yoouuuuu**

**and please enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**the warning, disclaimer, summary is in chapter one, lol less of my blab more of story blab haha well-off you go x**

**on with chapter 3- Not all's said and done...**

**previously on Supernatural...**

"Thanks" Sam sighed, then again rolled onto his back. Starring at Dean with large twinkling eyes.

Dean smiled solemly.

"They'll be back Sammy" Dean regretably informed.

"I know, i'm sorry but they saw the trap...3 of em..ya' know..." he trailed off, breathless.

"can you stand?"

"Yeah...just gimmie a bit...'kay" Sam weakly smiled.

Dean's mind screamed. _Dean help him you fool? he looks like he's dying all over again! Do something, say something! do your job!_

Sam moaned a little.

"hey..you okay?" Edgy. Dean shifted.

"Believe it or not...headache" Sam smiled softly.

Dean held out a hand to help Sam up just in time when he heard the front door burst open, and 6 pairs of feet stomp through the house, gunfire and Bobby's yells.

"FUCK!"

NOW...

"Dean, take Sam somewhere safe, Ya hear?" Bobby yelled over the commotion.

Tamera had taken to throwing lamps, stools and any peice of liftable furniture or weapons she could handle...or throw.

Bobby spilt gallon upon gallon of blessed holy water over the old floorboards, at least it covered everywhere.

Bobby spun to face a sizzling footed demon, twice his height and large bulging muscle.

"you afraid of me?" it said accusingly.

Bobby blanched then backed up to a doorway, feeling the familiar silver glock behind the cabinet to his left.

As Bobby reached a hold and swung it, nose touching barrel end, he smirked.

"That ain't gonna' work on me smart-ass"

"Wanna bet?...14th century monastry silver demon.." Bobby fired at the fear spreading over its face and a slap of red coated the walls like an anthusiast just ran with a paint brush. The fact he just blatently ended an innoccents life never crossing his mind, the smoking barrel cleared-his path open once again. "One down" he muttered.

He had to get to Sam and Dean, the salt barrior around the hallway after pride left keeping them somewhat safe.

Tamera's scream peirced through the thin fibres of object and matter, vibrating their ear drums. It was pain, bold unsafe and fear.

Bobby made a mad dash in her direction, once again finding her husband not so much dead, but hanging in front of her...the demons torturable punch bag.

He hung several feet of the floor, the ceiling fan's chord wrapped tightly around his odd angled neck, blood dripped on the floor, some on her face. Terrified. Lost.

She'd lost her daughter to these things, lost her husband, her sanity. Anger thrummed through her veins as she ran to the first of the two possessed, in a slashing action she brought a long jagged hunter's knife from her sheath and slashed through his fleshy throat, felt the grate on bone and snap of nerves, it's eyes shed their blackness. One final throb from pulse point as the head slid off sickenly, legs folding underneath, kneeling then toppling over, blood waved over her boots. Not all immmortal.

Glancing down, she saw the real red, her daughter's red, Isaic's crimson-this man's refuelled her rage making her see more than just a life, than just a colour.

Hatred. like a snake ready to spring, a bull aiming for the matador drawn to the red.

"bastards" She seethed, the thick london accent a trait of her life before this, of happier times.

Bobby didn't move for a moment, when she made a second strike, the other man fell dead also, her shrill deep aching shreik chasing out his own scream of pain.

Black smoke welled at the ceiling, forced to go back to an imprisioning hell, again. It writhed knowing it's fate, when with a flash it went back. one way.

"Tammy?" Bobby caustiously whispered, his rough voice and dried touch brought her sense back, facing him he saw the blood streaked on her face, clothes.

None of it was her's he knew.

Sam at least could stand on his own for a while now, not toppling over, seeing five impressions of one Dean. His hunting senses eager to be kicking back in, although pain and confusion marked him, attemps a little slower, voice more hoarse.

At least he was alive.

"Sam?...I'm just gonna get Bobby. 'kay hold on" Dean eased a little at Sam's itense stare, focus back in those sinkable eyes. He felt better.

Before Dean had the chance, Both known huntered joined him stepping over large blessed salt crystals. Rock salt.

"How'd it go?" Dean made a motion at his sides with extended fingers. Waiting expectantly.

"We got three, I'm sure i heard more though, seen any?" Bobby sweeped the room, wise eyes beyond his years picking up trails the younsters never would.

"No...Sam's just back up" Dean indicated a thumb over to Sam, leaning against the stair's banister.

"You think they brought more sins?" Sam rasped. Swallowed thickly.

"No, their mortal. These just back up demons, but those two sin's left are back..." Bobby tightened his lips. "Smell that?...more sulphur for the strong ones. They brought something else in here boys, I'm damn sure!" He nervously scrathed his peppered chin, wiry hairs never let him down before, same as Sam's spidey sense and Dean's gut feeling.

"What you thinking?...something much bigger?" he sounded fearful, worried almost.

"Yeah, maybe Dean. Look i'm not sure...but there ain't many a things leave a trail like that..." he gestured to the window sills, and around the corners of the hallway.

Stacks of greenish, yellow dust piled.

Sulphur.

"You just look out on Sam...He had enough for the day. Whatever they're after, I'm betting their wanting him again" Sam tensed at the thought.

His ribs protested tensing musles, and his breathing laboured before he got it under control.

"Great" He wheezed, Dean looked on angered, Sam couldn't handle any more.

"Your ribs?" Dean questioned protectivly.

"Yeah...a little" Sam coughed, clutched his side, and lowered himself to the bottom step.

"We don't have time for this" Dean defeatedly admitted, he needed to check over Sam-first priority-no excuses.

"Well then...lets deep fry these mother's" The west end accent again replayed, cocksure and sarcastic but sure as hell ready to kill these once and for all.

A thud of feet from upstairs caught their attention, and Dean attentively moved Sam from the stairs, leaning on himself instead.

"How many?"

"Three, four. I don't know"

"Great, then...what's the defence?" he asked sarcastically.

"We ain't got much left, a few more devil's traps, more holy water. Guns and knifes for the regular demon up there" Came his aged voice.

They nodded, swapped weapons, who was going after what and where the traps were before breaking apart , each with their own brand of protection.

Dean held Sam back until the other's left sight.

He held out a pen and started to draw a permanent Entrapment and pentagram on both Sam's wrists.

"They can't get the hold on you so easily...were gonna have to split up" Dean's heart felt like a voodoo doll, his words were his own pins stabbing at him.

"keep safe Sammy" he smiled, sad eyes conflicting the two feelings.

"I'll try" He grinned weakly, then followed Dean up the stairs to their own personal destination.

Lucky Sam got to be-head a normal possessed host.

little did he figuire, not only pride had the revenge sworn on him. But a whole other form, a voice he'd never forget the way it flowed no matter who's body it captured.

The demons weren't the ones being hunted.

A crash from the far bedroom had Sam spinning, even though he was ordered to stay to his directed room he ran back the way he and hsi brother parted, the crash no less being Dean in trouble.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed and burst the door open.

Dean stood still, gun aimed but not the cause of the noise. Another, never have the pleasure of meeting yet- slender female held anife slitting pride's very own female accomplice, now only one sin to go through.

"Dean?...what?" Sam caustiously stood near Dean.

Blood pooled below on the choking young woman, black eyes still fevering.

She whispered expertised Latin, too fast and breathy for a mere human, soon with a scream Greed or sloth left this world, it's host choking from the slit throat and gushing pool of life escaping all too fast.

The unknown women dropped the blade, gleaming as it spun to the wooden boards and clanged loudly.

"Thanks...who are you?" Dean asked, taken back this other girl was on their side.

"Oh..don't get too merry yet Dean...Sam...don't thanks me, this" She gestured at the medieval demon. "Isn't for your benefit's" She smiled coyly.

Coldness feared through them...shit!

Bobby's voice echoed behind them, Tamera's accent blended with it.

"The other's are dead, slit throat's" Bobby panted, then stared at the newly aqquired female.

"really...they were nothing much, there's another around though Sammy, he's after you" She winked, Sam flinched-he recognised this voice. The way it was used manipulated.

"Sam don't listen" Dean seethed. "where is it?"

"Oh...around" She twirled her head and glanced through him, chilling.

"Why don't you tell him to show himself then?...he too chicken, like you?" Dean snickered, until a slam behind him made another presence known. The lamps flickered.

"Noo...ohh noo Dean, I'm not chicken, I've been waiting for the right moment. A lot like your traps for my kind...we've finally trapped you" pride emerged behind the door, sealing their exit and backing the small hunters group into the middle of the empty room. Between himself and this other aqquitance.

Dean stood Sam behind him roughly, sidewards so he could watch both sides.

He could feel Sam's shivers and trembles from behind.

"Dean..?" Sam whispered glancing at the woman.

Dean faced his scared younger brother, looking way too young right now.

"It's..." Sam stuttered, he saw the female twitch in his direction, smiling hatefully.

Dean grew concerned, this new chick was freaking his brother out.

Pride made a few steps forward toward Dean, he leaned in close careful of the raging Winchester. "How's your brother?" It smiled. "Did i do a good job" It wasn't a question.

"i don't think you should be so half-cocked ya know?...She jsut took out all your demon buddies" Although Dean knew deep down she had something to do with this.

"She didn't jsut kill them, lower level demons don't match up to us...and were old friends-didn't need the others so i joined the massacre a little" It sniped, winked amusingly at Dean's arkwardness and stepped away.

"So how you wanna do this...'old friend'?" She sarcastically replied.

"well, you know i have a favourate..." Pride stared at Sam, just itching to break more of his 'prodigy' bones.

"I too have a favourate...I didn't finish him off the last time..." She licked her lips, persuasivly.

"Ladie's first my dear" pride bowed, but only an inch nod to show her power.

"really...you won't mind if i take you out first?" She asked innoccently.

Pride stared forward, the hunters no clue to their century fall outs.

"You thaought I's sit back when you were going to over run me?...from my destiny?..steal my power! you've no pride filthy low level" She shouted, ice could of hung in the room from the tension.

"YOU!" It bellowed. "Your going to betray me?...well i would have gotten to you first but our encounter in hell, and your escape made things more than an argument of power my dear" he cooed, grwing closer to Sam, to Dean, Bobby and Tamera safely aiming weapons.

"Ha!..it's all my power and your jealousy to have what i have, you can't handle that!" She spat coldly, stomping forward reaching Sam's shoulder, Dean kept calm and ready.

She reached out a hand.

"My favourate..."

"he's MINE you filthy BITCH!" Pride went to grab Dean out of the way but he stood backward, taking Sam and effectively distancing the demons.

"You two can have a domestic, 'kay. But none of you are gonna touch my brother!" Dean snarled, pure seething ahce to rip these fucker's to peices keeping him still for the sake of his still shaking brother, whose wheeze came back. Dean stared Pride head on, "he's no-ones to have!" Low and menacing.

"Now Dean, I've already had Sam..." She turned the host's body toward him, putting hands behind her back, swinging her body forward. She cooed lovingly. "Don't you remember me?...not even just a little?" She lifted her thumb and finger and made a small size reference.

Realization and fear froze his feet, stopped his heart and dropped his stmach in mid drop back to earth-sickening amount of time to realize her point, why Sam was so scared, creeped.

"Meg!" he growled. "She winked in approval, clapped her hands and threw a threatening glare toward Pride, he screamed dropping to his knees. Meg's host cocked her head to the side eyes moving with venom and lighting powers moving to pride, whispered rituals passing her lips.

Something cracked loudly and the black slowly dissolved from prides eyes as the yellow eyed demons, dead.

"Now...back to you" She leveled even glares and threw her head back.

Air whooshed past them, then lightning pain ignited his bones, He saw Sam drop his eyes with renewed pain and felt the shake when Bobby too hit the wall.

Tamera dropped dead with a snap.

"I never liked her" She smirked. "a waste, really...Now to get started on my real plan" She walked seducivly forward, each step adding pressure they already had pusing on the wall, after three steps, Sam cried out, his ribs couldn't take much more, breathing wasn't as easy...

Bobby felt guilty, but at least his friend was with her husband now, and hopefully at peace.

Now he had to make sure the only surviving Winchesters...well survived.

That didn't bode well for Sam right now...her sights were set on him.

Dean growled...this was getting old.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol im updatin more 2morrow xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lol**

**thanks for all the kind reviews ccxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxxxcxcxcx i love u allll xxxxxxxxxxx more ASAP**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx take care guys xx**


	4. Chapter 4 hopes into fire

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH lol, well onto chapter 4 lol**

**Thank you sooo terribly much for the reviews they totally rule my world heheh xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks to everyone who has read/reading the story, and i hope you continue to enjoy.**

**PS**

**if you guys notice anything i missed, perhaps a typo, wrong meaning for a word...erm...wrongly cooking a chicken -lol**

**But huge thanks to those guys who did notice, lol like i meant to say in chapter one- i ain't no pro!**

**hehe thanks, and read on lol**

**oh all the info, spoilers etc, summary in chapter one xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**much love guys xxxx**

**chapter 4... Hopes into flames**

**Previously...**

"Now...back to you" She leveled even glares and threw her head back.

Air whooshed past them, then lightning pain ignited his bones, He saw Sam drop his eyes with renewed pain and felt the shake when Bobby too hit the wall.

Tamera dropped dead with a snap.

"I never liked her" She smirked. "a waste, really...Now to get started on my real plan" She walked seducivly forward, each step adding pressure they already had pusing on the wall, after three steps, Sam cried out, his ribs couldn't take much more, breathing wasn't as easy...

Bobby felt guilty, but at least his friend was with her husband now, and hopefully at peace.

Now he had to make sure the only surviving Winchesters...well survived.

That didn't bode well for Sam right now...her sights were set on him.

Dean growled...this was getting old.

NOW...

"So..you crawled outta hell...got Sammy...now your back for what? you couldn't get enough last time!" Dean said angrily, sick of his head being smashed into every damn wall when they encountered demons.

"I didn't get what i wanted last time Dean" Meg drawled, a new body, a new look. A whole new way for torturing a Winchester.

"Well you never had the guts to kill your own brother. And i never got through my list of hunter friends to kill, i had all these ways of murdering every last one...and you messed it up!" She spat at the floor. Smiled toothily.

Sam wimpered not far from Dean, arms bent at his sides level with his shoulders, finger's clenched into fists.

Dean swallowed, Sam was hurt bad with what the demon did, and what Dean hadn't seen when they made the drop on him. He couldn't handle much more of this, surely.

Sam's head tried to sink lower to his chest, but the force Meg kept upon them made it extremley difficult, more painful.

His head sunk slightly, with a flick of her wrist his head shot back elicting a cry of pain from a semi-concious little brother.

He'd been hit there with a few more walls then this today and it was really starting to annoy him.

Pained and dilated hazel eyes glanced at Meg, then Dean and Bobby from Dean's view. "What's the plan?" he croaked, avoiding the intense glare of the demon.

"Sammy..." Dean sighed whole heartedly, he honestly had no idea out of this mess.

"you've got something, right?...coz i gotta tell ya, being like this" he gestured to their forced and limited movement "get's boring after awhile" Sam smiled, though his glazed eyes told of concussion and Dean paled ever more at the realisation.

"Nah. I'm working on it. Just hold on for a while 'kay?" Dean nodded as much as his position allowed.

Sam blinked hard, sighed and turned his aching neck toward Meg.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked pleadingly, the clear defiant tone from earlier left with his adrenaline.

Meg smiled at his weakness, Now Sam was down for the count, she could easily manilpulate Dean...the eldest hunter didn't matter-just another tool, another way of hurting the Winchesters, after all her game plan was to exterminate every last friend or known ali they had ever come in contact with, she could start with him...

Ignoring Sa, and facing the bearded hunter she coyly asked. "Singer?..is it?"

"I'd imagine you know" he sniped, the Winchester attitude having found some of his own senses to change.

"Now now..Bobby" She waved a finger angrily, and tutted. "I hold all the cards here...you woudn't want nice little Sammy to be all hurt again from your mistake would you?...Dean maybe?" She twirled a finger through short dark styled hair.

he growled along with Dean muttering something like 'gonna kill you' or it could have easily have been 'fuck you' she didn't catch.

A large intake of breath and a few echoed footsteps had her evil smile too close the Sam's innocent face, still bloody and coloured.

"I warned them Sam, but as we both know ..boys will never learn now will they" She deadpanned.

Swallowing thickly he awaited the punishment she told of.

but it never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw she's laid a hand on his chest, gentle and soft yet cold.

"Wha.." he stuttered. glancing to Dean, mirrored his confusion, wasn't she going to knock ten kinds of shit out of him again?

Smile turn frown, she felt around for the last peice Bobby ever gave him and snapped the metalic possession charms the wise hunter had bestowed in his reach.

Frown turning to anger, she turned over his wrists revealing the two drawn devil's traps. growling she lifted a small, appearing rock slice but sam felt the familiar slash jsut enough to break the trap's power from the knife he'd seen her use to slit so many's thoats, he felt nausia rise in the bakc of his throat and managed to hide the hiss's of pain.

bringing an empty hand to clasp Sam's forehead he flinched and gasped at the swiftly icy tingle her firm touch brought with it.

Cocking her own head to the side, she lifted the just used scalpal object and brought across her own host's throat.

releasing the bond between the meat suite, her still connected hand formed a new bond with Sam.

Eyes widening and fear coursing through him enough to make him tremble and thrash for escape the black sulphar scented smoke flowed from the girl's now pretty yet lifeless face, eyes turned blue with sadness and entered toward Sam.

The body dropped, the hand fell away yet the demon knew whom to make it's new host.

Sam gasped, his pinned in place position having no give, just how powerful had Meg gotten?

Dean forced himself to look away he didn't want to see Sam get possessed, he'd seen it leave before-the pain it left and brought. Sam just couldn't handle that right now.

Tears building, Sam shook his head. Never once allowing the demon access, trying to hide into himself and not be chosen.

Catching his breath from the labouring lungs, and sore ribs. The smoke fluttered in anticipation to enter a new host, to control a lot more then just _this _body, maybe even Dean's perception and the other hunter's will. she could have anything. power spiked the air in a rush when it pelted forward, Sam turned away but the smoke engulfed his dying breath and squeezed down his bruised neck and into another living, human.

Eyes squeezed shut in pain, breathing barely under control when his throat expanded for te new arrival, he could feel it settle inside him, feel his memories, find the pedals and ride the gears-jsut like riding a bike , possession she had to find the controls first.

"Sammy..." Dean's eyes watered, he had to witness Sam being used like bait again-why couldn't one of the big and ugly's just go for him anyway.

Even though Meg had swapped hosts, her power on the three still held them in place, even her control over this new body, of Sam's.

"ow" Sam smiled faintly at Dean, ghosted eyes.

"Sammy man, you ok?...are you...you?" Dean feared this was all another trick, but Sam seemed sincere enough.

"No...i mean, i can feel it inside me..but..she isn't fighting yet..." Eyes drooped a moment, then blinked rapidly. "Ahhhh..."

"SAM!" Dean yelled, straining, nearly dislocating his shoulder he reached for his baby brother. Everything had it in for him today!

"Dean...she's fighting me...i can't control her!...AHH!" fists clenched, eyes squeezed, head thrown back the pain lines and sweat were more pronounced.

"Fight it Sam, you can win this" Dean and Bobby coaxed, it was their slim chance, if any other turned up...they didn't have one till then.

"I won't let you win!...get out!" Sam screamed, adrenaline temporally gievn for the fear and Dean's worry of the situation.

Silence deafened the room.

Sam's inner battle and tourmoil with a Meg face-off.

With a final scream of agony, Sam slumped. head resting on his beating chest, hands and arms limply stilled on the walls.

Dean only hoped when he opened his eyes again, they weren't being used by something else...

**Sorry if this chapter was still a lil short guys-sorryy**

**and i know i promised like a chapter before now, but my life decided to throw a few nails in my screw pile xxxxxxxxxxx**

**well i hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliffie- i know you hated it last time hun-lol i wil not name, names but you knwo who you are xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sorry updates same time 2morrow xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thansk for reading guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
